Make Me Feel Better
by QKC
Summary: "I want to make it up to you." Flame Prince said. "How? It's not like you can get rid of these burns." Fionna said with a frown. There was a slight pause before Flame Prince spoke."I might have an idea."


_A/N: __ This is my first M-rated fanfic so forgive me if there are some mistakes. The end may seem a little improbable since a kiss nearly destroyed the entire world in "Burning Low" but just work with me here. Besides, anything is possible in the Adventure Time universe. Enjoy!_

* * *

A beam of light entered through a sole window in the bedroom of an old tree house. Fionna shut her eyes tighter and squirmed in her sleeping bag, trying to escape the light which shone brightly on her sleepy face. Finally, she turned and with a loud thump, fell right off the bed.

"Cake…" Fionna moaned sleepily. There was no reply and Fionna blinked her eyes open to glance at the drawer where her feline sister supposedly slept only to find it empty. _"Oh right, today is Tuesday. Mo-chro day." _Fionna thought to herself, knowing she would have the tree house to herself until her sister returned from a day with her boyfriend. Fionna gently eased her back off the wooden floor, wincing in pain. She rubbed her hand on her badly burnt arm and lip. It had been about two days since the kissing incident with Flame Prince but the burns still felt as painful as they did when she had gotten them. The morning glow from the window seemed to shine brighter and Fionna got on her feet, looking out the window to see embers dancing on the outside of the glass. Without hesitation, she swung open the window and was face to face with the fire prince.

"Morning." Flame Prince said with a smile. Fionna retuned the smile and made sure to keep a safe distance from him.

"Morning. You're here early." Fionna said with a yawn. Flame Prince laughed and peered into her house cautiously.

"Don't worry, Cake's not home today." Fionna rolled her eyes knowing her boyfriend's fear of her sister clawing his eyes out. "Come on in." Fionna moved aside and let Flame Prince climb into her bedroom.

"Hey, listen. I'm sorry about, well, cooking your face and stuff." Flame Prince said with a blush.

"Don't worry about it, it was an accident." Fionna said waving her arm playfully only to wince at the burns running down it. Flame Prince frowned unconvinced.

"No, it's not ok." Flame Prince walked up to Fionna. "I want to make it up to you."

"How? It's not like you can get rid of these burns." Fionna said with a frown. There was a slight pause before Flame Prince spoke.

"I might have an idea."

* * *

The door of the tree house creaked open and Cake peered in. The house was quiet and Cake breathed a sigh of relief.

"Fi's probably still asleep." She assumed and stretched up to an upstairs closet, quickly grabbing her coat. Cake quietly tip-toed past Fionna's room when something caught her attention.

"Ow!" a voice winced.

"Fionna?" Cake thought. She moved her paw towards the doorknob.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Cake stopped and her eyes widened.

"Flame Prince?" Cake wondered and pressed her ear up against the wood door listening closely.

"No, no, it's fine." Fionna said.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I don't want to do something you don't want me to do." Flame Prince stated.

"No, really. It's fine. Just, keep going." Fionna whispered. There was a rustle of cloth and a gasp.

"Flame Prince…" Fionna sighed.

"Hm?"

"Don't stop." Fionna moaned. Cake tensed.

"No…way." Cake thought in her head. She started to feel really awkward about listening in on the two, but they really weren't supposed to be alone together anyway, especially not in Fionna's bedroom.

"More." Fionna winced.

"Does it hurt?" Flame Prince muttered in a low voice.

"A little." Fionna said and whimpered.

"Don't worry, it gets better." Flame Prince said seductively. Fionna moaned and Cake heard the mattress squeaking. Moans echoed through the room and Cake tensed, her face going pale. Her claws dug into the door.

"Ah! Flame Prince!" Fionna moaned louder and louder, occasionally whimpering. "Ah!"

"I'm looking in!" Cake thought and peered through the keyhole of the door. Unfortunately, all Cake could see was the floor and a bunch of Fionna's clothes scattered about, but that was all the evidence Cake needed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" Cake screeched and threw the door open, growing huge; although, she shrunk back when she saw what was on the bed. Fionna and Flame Prince sat adjacent on the bed with Flame Prince fully clothed but Fionna only in her bra and underwear and covered in white sticky stuff. Cake's jaw dropped and the two blushed madly.

"Cake…this isn't what it looks like!" Fionna began but Cake was already clawing away Flame Prince's face.

"Ah! Get off!" Flame Prince fell onto the floor with Cake's claws in his cheek.

"Don't you touch her!" Cake hissed over and over.

"Cake, stop!" Fionna tugged at her sister's fur until she finally let go of the prince's face. "Let me explain!"

"How do you explain all of _this?_" Cake gestured to all of Fionna.

"Flame Prince just came by today to apologize for burning me so badly on our last date. You were there, remember?" Fionna asked. Cake nodded but still glared at Flame Prince. "Well, he offered to heal my burns with this burn ointment he got in his kingdom." Fionna explained. Cake looked on Fionna's drawer and saw a half empty tube of burn ointment and then glanced at the white ointment all over Fionna, but that didn't loosen her suspicions.

"The stuff kinda stings when you put it on, but it treats burns really well." Flame Prince explained, sitting up with a wince. Fionna raised her healed arm to show Cake. Cake narrowed her eyes.

"Well, ok then." Cake reluctantly said. "But I think Flame Prince should be going home soon before his mom starts looking for him."

"Yeah, I should really get going." Flame Prince agreed and stood up, dusting his clothes.

"Speaking of going," Fionna turned to Cake, "aren't you late for your date with Mochro?" Cake looked at the clock on the wall and jumped.

"1 'o' clock? I was supposed to meet Mochro two hours ago!" Cake ran out the door. "See ya, Fi!" Cake stammered and slammed the front door, not even bothering to make sure Flame Prince would leave. Fionna sighed and lazily lay on her bed. Flame Prince sat beside her.

"Cake is such a mood killer." Fionna pouted. Flame Prince laughed.

"There's always next time." Flame Prince said and rubbed his sore face.

"Did Cake hurt you that bad?" Fionna asked and rubbed her thumb on his scratched cheek.

"It's not that bad. It'll heal in no time." Flame Prince said waving it off. He pecked her forehead and stood up. "I really should be going through. I didn't tell my mom I was leaving and she's probably going to send the entire Flame Kingdom army if I don't get home soon." Flame Prince leaned up against the window and Fionna gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Cake has a dinner date tomorrow night." Fionna said.

"I'll be here when she leaves." Flame Prince winked.

"I'm counting on it. I still need you to heal the rest of these burns." Fionna purred. Flame Prince grinned and flew out the window, back to his kingdom. Fionna looked out into the distance at the trail of fire left by him. She felt the "ointment" heal the burn on the inside of her thigh. She sighed, still feeling the lingering touch of Flame Prince's fingers on her chest. She licked up the bit of white goo left on the back of her hand, running her tongue over her lips after she swallowed.

"Who knew a fire elemental's cum was such good burn ointment."

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! _


End file.
